All aspects of medical practice continue to change at a rapid pace. In fact, everything from insurance to new drugs and medical devices to the nature of the doctor-patient relationship is changing. Additionally, prevalent advertising by pharmaceutical companies makes patients aware of the latest developments in drugs. Furthermore, the internet has made information widely available.
In some ways, the changes may be good. For example, the internet can provide almost instantaneous access to patient records for both physicians and patients. On the other hand, the internet permits dissemination of massive amounts of erroneous medical information. Other changes are negative. For example, decreased reimbursement rates and rising costs, such as for medical malpractice insurance, create great pressures on profitability.
In some ways, these changes are interrelated and can provide benefits to both physicians and patients. For example, patient access to medical records can reduce staff time responding to patient inquiries. The internet and telephone may provide benefits beyond dissemination of information. For example, physicians and other providers may interact with patients on the telephone to diagnose conditions. Additionally, the internet may be utilized to send photos or videos relevant to conditions.